Lost
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: (Name) is lost in the woods, and she stumbles upon a werewolf. Lost!reader x Werewolf!Russia


Walking through the woods, (Name) became more frighten. She didn't even get to complete her main objective, and her basket was only filled with a pink stupid fluffy scarf. Now this adventure was pointless and scary. It was hard to find an exit when every sound made her shook, or jump.

Some would say she was paranoid. I would agree to that, yet it was not her fault. She lived in a small village, and everyone she ever had talked to had (at least once in her life/existence) said that there are werewolves in the forest. Throughout most of (Name)'s childhood, they would tell her creepy horrifying stories, show her gruesome pictures, just so they can manipulate and mold her into becoming an innocent young woman.

That almost worked.

She blossomed into a kind-hearted, friendly woman. The thing is she was weak, and couldn't handle her fears well;Often clung to whatever would protect her, when she stumbled upon on of her fears.

Now if we may continue.

(Name) worked in a garden, and she had many plants, such as vegetables, spices, and herbs. Here comes the regretting part of her story in these woods.

She was told, by a guy name,'John Egbert', that there were a lot of special herbs and spices in the woods.

The guy had been known for pulling many pranks, and now she saw he was fooling her. She even brought her little basket hopefully to plant some new herbs.

What a waste of a trip! And it was almost dark!

As a child, she was told werewolves were more dangerous than regular wolves. Though, throughout the years, (Name)'s fears and beliefs went different paths.

Half of the village said that werewolves were illogical and the other saying werewolves did exist. Proving her current situation, you can tell that (Name) is a bit gullible.

Thinking it was a good time to turn back, she sigh and turned. ONLY TO BE IN SOMEONE'S SOFT CHEST.

A male Russian-like voice said."Hello. Is there a reason why you are in my territory?"

She took a few steps back and saw what she had gotten herself into."I-I was not aware that I had been in y-your t-territory."

(Name) made direct eye contact to this strange figure, as she did she shivered. He had these wolf-like ears and tail, that matched his hair color. He also wore some cloth"Why are you in my land?"

"I've...I've come to receive some h-herbs!" She yelped...very loudly.

The man tilted his head, he had the most loveliest type of shiny platinum hair. He bowed down so he would be at her height, she looked into his enticing purple eyes.

"Herbs?I can help you with that, but you must give me something in return."

(Name) looked worried and confused,"W-What...do do...you need?"

"I need to find my scarf."He said sadly, looking disappointed and depressed.

She no longer looked worried only confused, 'Why would he be mad at me for one moment...and ask if I can help him find his scarf...'Thinking she suddenly realized, what he needed.

"I found it earlier today!" She took her basket off her arm, and opened it, revealing a pink fluffy scarf. He snatched it very quickly and wrapped it around his neck. "What is your name?"

(Name) looked a bit happy, doing a good deed."My name is (Name) (Last Name)! What is yours?"

The tall werewolf kept smiling,"My name is Ivan. If you follow me, I can give you some herbs." He started to walk fast, (Name) had a hard time catching up.

Within minutes they were in a field, with various vegetation. (Name) looked up at her 'friend',"M-May I collect the herbs, sir?" He nodded, and she rushed down the hill, collecting various plants, and placing them in her basket.

Time passed, and she came back up to a sleeping figure,"E-Excuse me?I will be leaving soon. Thank you so much for everything." She assumed that he did not hear her, so she skipped in the woods, and went back to her village. This time she found a way out.

It has been a day since (Name) decided to get herbs from the woods. Nothing bad or abnormal has happened, yet she had an eerie ghastly feeling someone was watching her cook. She used some spices and the new herbs, in this chicken breast meal. As she placed her plate on her table, someone opened the door, she had no time to react.

She froze, until she saw the mysterious so-called burglar.

It was Ivan!She ran up to him and gave him a hug,"Ivan thank god! I thought you were some evil crook, that would kill me!"

Ivan tensed a bit, at the sudden comfort."Would you join me for dinner? I made a little more for myself than I usual do..." He patted her head, and caressed her cheek."Of course." She placed the an identical meal right in front of him. He sat on the chair smiling, before devouring the meal.

"Wow!W-Was it that good?!"(Name) exclaimed as she took a bite of her meal. While she ate, Ivan talked about himself and his life. After (Name) finished she joined in the conversation.

Days turned into weeks, and Ivan joined (Name) for dinner every evening. He would let her visit his small garden, and (Name) cooked new meals with all these new ingredients.

One day Ivan, was very quiet and didn't devour his dinner so quickly. "Is something wrong?You haven't touched your dinner."(Name) placed her lip cheek on forehead, then gave it a kiss. "You aren't sick...Is everything alright?"

"(Name)...Do you know what mating season is?"

She knew what is was and gave him her nodded response."You're my mate then." Ivan's purple eyes shone, and gave her a gotcha! look.

"I-I never agreed! Not that I don't want to be yours! I mean I would love to!" She finally admitted, and Ivan got up and picked her up, before placing his face in her (h/c) hair.

"I love you"He picked her up and cuddle with her by the fire.

"As do I, my love."(Name) smiled as she placed a kiss on his pale cheeks."I deserve a better kiss than that!" Then she placed a kiss on his lips, and his wolf ears went up. When they broke he howled. "You're a great kisser, my sunflower."

* * *

Only on the story, not the characters


End file.
